Artemicion
.]] '''Artemicion' is a recurring moogle in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. He is identified by his striped purple fur, though the origin of these stripes often differ between being his natural fur color, to fur dyeing. Appearances Final Fantasy IX .]] Artemicion is in charge of the Mognet mail delivery syndicate. He relies on Zidane and his friends to deliver mail after he uses Mognet Central's supply of Superslick to oil his fur, depleting it and causing the machinery to break down. Artemicion is one of the large cast of moogles. Though his presence throughout the game is not a major plot point, it is a source of comic relief. Artemicion is known for his disastrous encounters with fur dye, as the casual viewer can tell from his mottled purple fur. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Artemicion is a member of the Striped Brigands, a group of thieves mostly made up of Selkies. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Artemicion runs a shop in Rebena Te Ra that sells pocket and pouch upgrades for magicite, Potions and Ethers. In Story Mode, he also appears in a few dungeons accompanied by three moogles. These are dungeons the party can't exit, so Artemicion and the three moogles sell them items. At some point he resided in Rela Cyel before its destruction and knew Alhanalem from then. When the party visit Rela Cyel Past, Artemicion can be seen with the three moogles stealing items from Rela Cyel before its destruction. He is sometimes gone from his shop and leaves it in the hands of other more lazy moogles. He eventually returns to run his shop in Multi-Player Mode. Also, when the character Gnash or any Selkie is equipped with the Creatures Head and the Creatures Suit, it resembles Artemicion. Gnash also makes several references to the Striped Brigands throughout the game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Artemicion appears in front of the library in Town, along with the Pavlov armor-clad Lilty, Elen Dok, that is his partner. He is a self-proclaimed fashion expert, and allows the player to change his/her hair color (unless s/he is a Yuke). After defeating Larkeicus in the library, his location changes from outside the library, to on the roof of one of the stores in the main area of the town. A citizen nearby suspects he moved because he was in the way at the library, and that he wouldn't get any complaints here, although it "isn't exactly the best place to do business". Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Artemicion appears in The Crystal Bearers at Costa Faguita, also sporting a Striped Apple design on his pom-pom, a reference to the Striped Brigands. Afterward, he can be found in various random locations throughout the game, and will drop gil if spoken to. He will ask the player not to tell anyone of his location, as he's a wanted criminal said to be linked with 188 crimes. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Artemicion from Final Fantasy IX appears in the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a water-elemental card. Triple Traid. Artemicion appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 430a Artemicion.png|Artemicion from Final Fantasy IX. 430b Artemicion.png|Artemicion from Final Fantasy IX. 430c Artemicion.png|Artemicion from Final Fantasy IX. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Kingdom Hearts In , Artemicion isn't physically shown, but a moogle shop is named after him in Space Paranoids. Gallery FFCCRoF Artemicion Creature.jpg|Gnash with the Creatures Head and Creatures Suit equipped. Etymology Trivia * In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Artemicion is one of the Mognet administrators, and sends the player letters. In the original Dissidia Final Fantasy, the Moogle "Manager A" is a reference to Artemicion, and makes reference to using Superslick to keep his coat shiny and smooth. Category:Moogles Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IX Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Category:Recurring characters de:Mogrymillian es:Artemito